Proteomics Core Project Summary/Abstract The COBRE CCRD Proteomics Core B (COBRE PC) at the Rhode Island Hospital provides the ability for investigators to perform proteomics studies using the latest instrumentation in mass spectrometry and thereby maintains its uniqueness to the state of Rhode Island. During Phase II, instrument upgrades led to the placement of a Q Exactive Orbitrap LC-MS/MS system as well as a UltraFlextreme MALDI TOF/TOF Imaging Mass Spectrometer (Bruker Daltonics) allowing our investigators to benefit from state-of-the-art instrumentation. The Core, during Phase III, will strive to continue its outstanding record of service. Detailed business plans have been formulated for the Core and financial support from the institution has been guaranteed to allow the Core to thrive during and after Phase III. The following specific aims are proposed: 1. To make instrumentation available for state of the art protein purification and analysis to researchers in the academic, clinical and biotechnology sectors in Rhode Island and the Northeast region. 2. To provide personal consultation to describe services, participate in experimental design, explain expected findings, interpret data and contribute to extramural funding efforts with a special focus on junior investigators who have obtained support from the CCRD's Pilot Grants Core D. 3. To provide diverse and unique service in proteomics along with analytic/bioinformatic tools with the addition of a designated bioinformatician. 4. To advance translational research at the Rhode Island Hospital as well as the greater academic community by maintaining a close working relationship with the CCRD's Molecular Pathology Core C and encourage the use of cancerous tissue from the Core's Tumor Bank.